Where The Heart Is
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: Brennan and Booth finally attend Angela and Hodgins official wedding. What will happen during the reception? Will they dance? Who will catch the bouquet? And will they finally get together? BB Fluff & Love and little bit Hodgela! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


Title: Where the heart is

Summary: Brennan and Booth attend Angela and Hodgins official wedding. What will happen during the reception and after? Will Brennan and Booth dance? Who will catch the bouquet? Will they get together? BB FLUFF & LOVE!!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Bones.

A/N: This popped into my head. Hope you like it. I did do some research on wedding traditions. I hardly attend any weddings and I'm not married myself. Forgive me if I did anything wrong. I never wrote something like this before but I decided to give it a try. I hope you like it, and of course let me know what you think!

------------------------

It was a beautiful day in the middle of February. It was early spring and the sun stood high in the sky, her rays of light shine through the big windows in the church. It was Angela Montenegro's and Jack Hodgins's day. Today they were finally getting married for real. Their previous attempt at getting married was rudely interrupted by some loser of the state department, telling them Angela was already married. Fortunately they found her husband and persuaded him into divorcing her. Today they were finally standing at the altar again. Angela wore a different dress; it was a simple white dress with straps but it looked great on her, and Jack wore a different suit. They looked as good as at their last wedding the year before, and maybe even better.

Brennan stood in the church, for the second time she attended Angela and Hodgins wedding. It was not like the first wedding, she didn't had to be afraid of the repercussions that Booth arrested her father. She didn't have to worry about her assistant going to Iraq, and this time she and Booth wouldn't be left at the altar together. For the first time in months she felt relieved, she didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

The last time he stood in this same church Booth was tense. His duty as best man was to walk the bridesmaid, Brennan, down the aisle. He had just arrested her father and hoped that she understood why. She had been so thankful when he told her that her father chose to be arrested _for her_, he knew the trial had been hard for her but they had both been relievedwhen her father was only sentenced with 5 years in prison. He was glad that she wasn't mad anymore for not stopping Zach to go to Iraq. And the relationship between him and Cam was definitely over, he didn't have to feel like betraying Brennan anymore.

Zach was happy to be back from Iraq. It had been hell; it was no place for him, that's why he was sent home early; he didn't fit in. He could now attend Angela and Hodgins wedding as best man because he didn't have to leave anymore, and they would remember their wedding with happiness and not with sadness. He could have died in Iraq and than Angela and Hodgins wouldn't remember their wedding with happiness but with sadness because it was the last time they'd all been together.

It felt good to Cam. Standing here again without anything weird happening. She and Booth were officially over and she was in love with someone else, though that person didn't know that yet. The team had grown closer, they had solved the Gormogon case after 4 months and the team went through fire for each other. Cam felt that she was now respected by everyone, even by Brennan.

The priest's words echoed through the church.

''Do you Jack Stanley Hodgins take Angela PearlyGates Montenegro to be your lawful wedded wife?''

''I do.''

''Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?''

''I will.''

''Do you Angela PearlyGates Montenegro take Jack Stanley Hodgins to be your lawful wedded husband?''

''I do.''

''Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?''

''I will.''

''By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

Hodgins leaned in and kissed Angela on the lips.

''I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins''

All the guests stood up and cheered. They were finally married. The squints and the guests headed of to the reception. There was a buffet and a wedding cake. After everyone finished eating a few friends made toasts, followed by the couple's first dance. They slowly swayed over the dance floor. After their first dance the other people followed and also danced on the dance floor.

Booth slowly walked over to Brennan.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''Do you want to dance?''

''I'm not really a good dancer''

''Awe, come on Bones give it a try'' Booth used his big brown puppy dog eyes, which he knew she couldn't resist.

He took her hand and pulled her with him to the dance floor. His left hand found hers and he placed his right hand on the small of her back, and she held his shoulder with her other hand. They slowly swayed over the dance floor. Booth looked her in the eyes and smiled, he saw insecurity in her eyes that he had never seen before.

''You're a great dancer.''

''No I'm not.''

''will you just believe me Bones…for once.'' He winked and she smiled. She felt comfortable. Maybe she was going to like dancing after all. The song changed, it was a real slow dance song, even slower than the first song. Booth's hands slid to her hips and Brennan's hands found his waist. Booth's fingers rubbed small circles on her hips. Brennan had to admit that she found it soothing, though the intimacy of the actions scared her a little. When she looked him in the eyes all she could see was the joy, happiness and love. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Angela saw the pair dancing.

''Jack. Look at that?'' Jack twisted his wife so he could see what she meant. He looked at them in surprise, they seemed so close.

''Do you think they drank too much?'' he asked in surprise.

''No. Absolutely not.''

''This makes my wedding even better''

''I agree. I'm so happy''

A while later the couple noticed Cam and Zach dancing. They found it odd that Zach could dance, they looked perfect together. Brennan and Booth were still dancing and smiling at each other. Brennan had no idea what they were doing, but she liked it. Booth kept thinking about the mistletoe kiss. It had been so good. He wanted to kiss her again. Would she kiss back or slap him if he would? He knew one kiss could ruin everything if he did she would either kiss him back or slap him in the face…but he was willing to take the risks. He looked her in the eyes one more time and knew it would be right. He closed the proximity between their faces, their noses almost touching. He leaned in and his lips met hers. The kiss was soft and slow but did not lack any passion.

This time Jack attended Angela.

''They're kissing.''

''Who…What?''

''Turn around'' Angela turned around and saw it. Her best friend was making out with Booth. She squealed and kissed Jack on his lips.

''I'm so happy for them, and they did not even drink alcohol!!''

''This has been the moment we've been waiting for, for 2 years.'' He grinned, they were both very excited.

It was almost midnight and the reception was almost at its end. Angela made all the women go outside. She was finally going to toss her bouquet away.

All the women stood there in a crowd, squealing because they all wanted to catch the bouquet. Brennan didn't understand why they were so overly excited, after all she didn't believe in marriage. Angela turned her back to the crowd of squealing woman. She counted in her head. 3…2…1...And tossed the bouquet over her head. She heard all women squealing and turned to the crowd again.

Brennan saw the bouquet flying through the air. Oh.my.god. It was coming in her direction. Every single woman reached for the bouquet, trying to catch it, but Brennan did not. Before she even had knowledge of it the bouquet landed in her arms. Most women were disappointed that they didn't catch the bouquet, but Angela was totally excited. And to be honest Brennan had no idea what to do now.

''Sweetie. That means you're going to be the next one to marry.''

''No offense but I don't believe in marriage Ange.''

'''Not even with that FBI hottie of yours?''

''No.''

''So what's going on between the two of you? I saw you guys making out.'' Brennan smiled at the question

''Sorry got to go. I have to get to Booth again.''

Brennan ran over to Booth took his hands in hers and kissed him on the lips.

''Hey Babe.''

''hmmmm''

''Should I drop you off at your place?''

'''That's okay.''

The couple said goodbye to the newlyweds and they saw how a drunk Cam was getting Zack drunk.

--------------------

The couple entered Brennan's apartment building. They made out in the hallway on the couch and in the kitchen

''Are we going to regret this?'' She asked tentatively

''No we won't, I promise.''

''Booth…You deserve better than me. I can't give you what you want?''

''Why?''

''I don't want to get married, I don't want children and I'm horrible in relationships I can't even tell someone what I feel. I can't make you happy Booth. You should wait for someone who can give you that.'' Tears made their way down her face.

''But I don't want anyone else Bones. I don't care that you don't want to get married or that you don't want any children. You make me happy. I want you. Only you.'' He took her head in his hands and let his thumbs brush her tears away. She kissed him.

''How are we going to do this Booth?''

''We'll take things slow Bones, Baby steps.''

''What about the physical aspect of our relationship?''

''Whenever we are ready''

''Thank you.'' She wrapped her arms around his waist, after embracing each other for a while they pulled back.

''I think I should head home.'' He said

''Don't. Please Stay…'' He could hear in her voice that she really needed him to stay.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.''

He kissed her once again and they made their way over to the bedroom. Booth had already taken his suit off; the only thing left on his body was his boxer short. Brennan tried to change but couldn't get her dress off. Booth saw it and walked over to her. He looked at her, reached for the zipper and zipped her dress down. She stood in front of him in her underwear. He pulled her closer and wrapped her into a warm embrace. They both felt a warm and pleasant feeling they never experienced before. Brennan pulled back from the embrace and pulled Booth into bed with her. Brennan snuggled her head into Booth's chest and Booth stroked her hair. After a while they both fell asleep.

--------------------

Brennan woke up early the next morning. Booth's arms were protectively wrapped around her and her head rested on his chest. She smiled when she thought about the day before and the wedding. She felt great, like never before. She kissed his lips and he woke up.

''Bones?''

''Yeah?

''Happy Valentine's day.''

''Booth?''

''Hmmmm.''

''Thank you for being you.''

''No.Thank_ you_. For being _you_''

He kissed her head. She rested in his arms. Her last rational thought before falling asleep again was that she wished that from now on she would always wake up like that.

-------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. I never wrote anything like this before. Let me know if you like it, should I write more of this stuff?

Thanks for reading! Please read and review. Reviewers get cookies!!!


End file.
